Kaijudo: Blood Rose
by Hellhound683
Summary: Ray and his twin sister Rosealine or Rose, move to San Campion and have to save the world from the Choten trying to take over the world and the creature realm.
1. Chapter 1

A constant chill crept down my spine. You know the feeling of someone looking at you, but they aren't staring at you? I felt that. Someone looking at me, but not directly. Only staring in my direction. I stepped slowly and made sure I didn't step on a twig alerting what was near by. The trees around me were vast and large. Even succeeding the height of the trees in the Red Woods in California. The vines slithered like snakes or worms. Constantly grabbing at fallen tree limbs and seem to react to anything that moved. The exotic looking flower stood at least 50-60 ft. Or higher. The part where the pollen should be was a slobbering, gaping mouth of maw. Rows of sharp teeth, probably used to shred its food when it swallowed. An insect creature, similar to a dragonfly, nearly the size of a hawk got snagged by the vines and was shoved into the man eating plant's mouth.

I cringed hearing the slightly yet, muffled screeching of the creature. Yet I still couldn't move. That would be me if I did anything. Especially when one of the vines wrapped itself on my leg. Squeezing very tightly. It felt like a Boa Constrictor was trying to squeeze the life out of me so it could attempt to swallow me whole. The feeling being watched was still adamant. And I know it wasn't the plant. The vines started to wrap themselves around my body squeezing even tighter.

Soon enough the vines wrapped themselves around my chest causing me to wheeze. Making me loose air. I couldn't tell if I was imagining things or the lack of air I had, I swore I heard something growl. Before everything went black, I felt the vines release me and bring me up in the air. "Rose, Rose wake up! C'mon sis!" I stirred up realizing I could breath again. And that I could move too. "You ok? You were whimpering in your sleep." I turned to look at my brother. Ray. He wore his typical red and green sweater and his bangs with a hint of red on the tips were still noticeable. He didn't mind. I have a similar hair style only my hair being longer. "I was whimpering?" I asked. He nodded.

"You sounded as if you were in pain. You ok?" "Yeah, bad dream I guess." I said shyly. "Want to talk about it?" I nodded no. "Never much of a conversation type sis." Ray shoved my shoulder. "You're not much of a conversing type either lil brother." Though Ray and I were about the same age and we are twins, I'm the slightly taller one. And the oldest only by a few minutes.

"Wow, really?" He said playfully. I shoved him playfully and he shoved back. "C'mon you too, no fighting in the car." Our mom laughed. "Leave them be Janet, being brother and sister they ought to bond." Grandpa chuckled.

"Its ok mom. We aren't going to make a mess." I reassured her. "Hope not. Remember the slushie incident?" "Oh don't remind me. By far one of the few worst messes made." They laughed. Ray and I looked at each other. "That was one time!" We said in unison. Mom and grandpa laughed whole heartedly. After a few minutes of bickering. I grabbed my backpack and took out my sketchbook. "Going to draw your dream?" Ray asks. Ray and I are what you consider the art kids. Ray draws pictures of creatures that a syfy movie can't come up with. I drew pictures of what I dreamt.

I know all about the whole, "you can't remember your dream" thing, but just because I don't know all the details that doesn't mean I can't remember some scenes. I drew the snake like vines and the man eating plant. I hesitated to draw the part about me being suffocated nearly to death. I doubt I wanted to draw what I felt was real. I doubt Ray would want to see that. "That's what you saw?" Ray asked. "Yeah and strangely I heard something growl. It was strange. It felt like I was being watched." I whisper. "Rose, I felt the same thing. But not much happened in my dream." "What happened in yours?" I asked. "It looked like a forest right? And there were these creatures similar to a rhino. He took out his sketchbook and showed me his unfinished image.

"Then I woke up to you whimpering. Guessing from what I was seeing, its not pleasant." "Reminds me of the man eating plant from the movie "Little Shop of Horrors". Kinda creepy really. My dreams aren't usually that bad." "Maybe because of the move?" Ray suggested. "Maybe," I answer. "Still kinda freaky." "Maybe its twin telepathy?" He laughed. I punched him in the shoulder. "Shut it will ya?"


	2. Chapter 2

When we finally got to the apartment complex, mom left us with grandpa so she could get the key. "Wonder how big its going to be." I comment. Ray nodded. "I wonder which one will be my room?" "I call the one closest to the woods!" I exclaim. Ray just shook his head. "We don't know what it looks like and also," he said with a slight smile. "I might beat you to it."

I smirked. "Challenging me lil brother?" "We are the same age Rose. And yeah, I'm challenging you. First one to get inside gets to chose and has to do the dishes for a week." I told him that I accepted. "I am gonna beat you." "In your dreams." When mom came back Ray and I got into position to race. "On a count of 3. 1...2...3!" Ray and I ran up the stairs with our mother calling out to us telling us to be careful. I was ahead of Ray by a few inches. As soon I got to the door it was locked.

"Son of..." "Rosealine, I hope you are not cursing young lady." Grandpa said sternly. I told him I wasn't. "Rose, remember what we discussed about the cursing?" Mom asked. I sighed and nodded. Ray waited as mom unlocked the door and we ran inside. Ray nearly made it till mom called us over to help her take our belongings out of the boxes.

"Rematch?" I ask. "Definitely. I was about to beat you this time!"

I laughed. "Sure lil brother." I punched him slightly in the shoulder. We put our small rivalry on the side and helped mom put the dishes away. "So the cups go in the cabinet next to the fridge and the plates go above the stove?" I asked. "Yes. And make sure they are organized." Mom said as she grabbed another box and tore off the tape.

Next chore on the list after the dishes was the pots and pans. To save some time. It was a little loud. Since one of the boxes fell apart due to the weight. "Really?!" I exclaim. "Another one huh?" Ray asked. "We might have not put a lot of tape on it."

I groan in defeat. "This sucks." He helped me pick them back up and take them up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking the pans and pots were a pain. The boxes that we carried them in will nearly fall apart. Ray and I had to carry it movers style to make sure it didn't fall out again.

"This is ridiculous." I mutter. "No kidding." Ray answered. "How many more boxes do we have?" "At least 6. And we have the furniture." We groaned in annoyance. "Think it would've been nice to have movers." Ray said in annoyance. "Me too. But mom paid alot for the apartment and fees. And, we have to save money." I grunted as I grabbed another box and stacked up the smaller ones.

"So, you think there's kids our age?" Ray asks as I cringe. "If so, I hope they don't want to meet me." The air was silent as I muttered my response. I have never been much of a social kid. I was more of a "I'll address you since I see you, but we won't be buddy buddy with one another"

Ray didn't respond. He carried in more boxes to the stairs and I followed. My arms began to ache. I placed the boxes down for a minute when I heard something rustle then something ran past my legs. I screamed and fell over.

I landed on my behind with a thud and the box full of books broke open and was scattered all over the floor. My heart kept thudding against my ribs. I saw a cat. Looked like a siamese ragdoll mix with blue eyes. Starring at me intently.

I sighed and got back up. "You scared me, you little thing." I picked up the books when the cat came up to me. Its cream colored fur seemed clean and washed. No sign of grime.

You know about ragdoll cat eyes being slightly doopy and cute. This one seemed serious. I heard running and I saw my brother and mom coming towards me. "Rose! You ok?" "What happened?" I picked up the last book and pointed to the cat. Who was still staring. "This cat scared the hell out of me by running past my legs." The cat walked towards me and started to rub against my legs.

Ray just laughed. "Seems to like you." I wanted to pet it but hesitated. I looked towards my mom and I contemplated what I was about to say next. Ray must've seen the look I gave and said "Mom, is it ok to keep it?"


	4. sorry

sorry that I haven't updated for a while. school and things have been keeping me occupied. also my story line hasn't come into formation yet. it's nice to know you like it so far.

I'll try other stories if I'm comfortable with it. have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 4

To save myself and others from boredom. I'd say we finished moving in less than 2 hours and mom said it was ok to keep the cat, if only we took care of it.

Well, I would take care of it. The cat seems to hate Ray for some reason. It would hiss and bat at him while it would butt his head at my hand and purr. "Maybe it likes you because it chose you." Ray suggested. I laughed. Scratching the feline behind the ears. "I want to give it a name. I don't want to refer the cat as "it".

The cat looked at me as if to agree with me. I looked into its blue eyes, I felt some kind of comfort and agression in those small yet serious eyes. The cat looked devilish yet so... how do you say it? Calming? Charming? "Lucifer." "What?" "Lucifer is what I'll call it." I said. "Even if it's a girl?" Ray asked. "It... it just feels right. I felt that Lucifer should be its name."

Ray looked at me solemnly but nodded. "Well," I turn to the cat. "What do you say? Is the name Lucifer ok?"

The cream cat meowed in response. "Lucifer it is." I announced proudly. The cat jumped into my arms and purred.

Janet's POV:

I listened to them as they contemplated about the cat Rose found. I couldn't help but smile as the cat seemed to dote on her. Even love her. If I didn't know any better, she would depend on the cat to be her guardian angel. "Rose will be fine, she's a strong young girl." My father in law said calmly.

I knew he was right about that. But the bad feeling won't go away. "Its not, just Rosealine. It's her and Raiden." He never looked up from his origami crane as he kept folding the edges. "Bullies I assume?" "Rose had so much problems in her last school. She didn't even want to go to school then. Ray will do so much to protect her." I stated. Remembering the bruises and scratches Rose had on her hands and face from falling on the hard concrete or dirt pathways running away from group of kids wanting to beat her up. Ray comforting her while he too was bruised.

"A mutt and a purebred may have come from a similar tree, does not mean they are the same. One will last longer than the other." He remarks as he finished his paper crane. "What does that even mean?" "Purebreds can have a lot of medical problems. A mutt lasts much longer. Though not as beautiful or desirable they are still resilient. And that is what Rose is. A resilient girl."

I crossed my arms over my chest and thought about what he had said. Mutts are more resilient. "Did you call Rose a mutt?" I ask. He kept folding. "Only giving my sense of my wisdom."

Rose's POV:

The night dragged on as the sun was going down forming a sunset of reds, oranges, and the sky around it forming shades of pink, purple and blue. "Ray, since we are gonna start school again, do you think this year will be...eventful?" I ask shyly. "Eventful how?" "I don't know. Maybe meeting someone we know like Allie?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw my brother blush a bit and think about the last time we spoke with her. "I heard from her social media that she goes to San Campion Middle School. Maybe you'll be able to see her." "Actually, we both might see her."

I turned away and he must've saw the look on my face on the idea of seeing Allie again. "Rose, what's up?" I didn't respond. "Rose? Are, are you afraid of seeing Allie?" I nodded. He looked confused and asked why. I told him that I didn't have a close relationship with her like he does with her.

"Hey, that may be true but you guys can become close. Just give it time." Give it time? How long will that be?

"Yeah but what if we don't become close? What if she hates me or-" "Rose, Allie doesn't hate you. You know that." "Do I Ray? We barely interacted before and what about now? You haven't seen her. Nor have I since we were 10." Lucifer laid beside my hip and stretched its limps. Yawning and trying to sleep once more. "There has to be more to that. Is it because of your birthmark? I told you Rose. Your birthmark makes you special."

He playfully punched my chin in an attempt to cheer me up. "It doesn't feel special." "It is. And remember," He sat in front of me. Due to us being twins it was as if I was staring at a mirror only differences were hairstyle and the birthmark over my eye. "I'll be here. I'll do what I can to protect you." I smiled. And made a remark on how I can defend myself. He gave me his usual calming smile. I did hope that this school year wasn't going to be as bad as before.


End file.
